My Fault
by YuriKohai
Summary: A horrific incident happens on the 501st JFW'S base, and everybody is feeling the weight of certain decisions made. Rated M for serious trigger warnings and dark themes.


So I wrote this a long time ago, and it is unfinished but if people decide that they like this fic I will continue on with it...

In all honestly i don't know why I started to write it, but the main theme is very dark- if you are quite sensitive to certain topics I wouldn't read it. It's rated 'M' because of this theme, not because of any actual sex going on between characters.

[FINAL TRIGGER WARNING]

"This is a serious offence!" Minna slapped her hand down on her desk, startling the Major, who was stood with her arms folded in front of the desk.

"It is. How are we going to go about it?" Mio asked, looking down at the floor angrily. Minna sighed and completely disregarded the Major's question out of anger.

"I can believe something like this would happen. After everything I've done to stop unnecessary interaction," The commander sifted through a mauled copy of the 1944 Military Code for what would've been the fifth time that day. Minna continued,

"Where's Sanya? I need to talk to her about what happened."

"In the infirmary with Flying Officer Juutilainen. Do you want me to fetch her?" Mio answered, recalling the scene she saw earlier. The girl had been having a complete meltdown, which was expected after what had gone on earlier that day. Mio fidgeted with her sleeves behind her back. The topic in general was making her uncomfortable, but the fact that it had happened had utterly disturbed the Fuso witch.

"On a normal day I'd say yes, but I don't want to separate them right now, so I'll go down myself." Minna picked up her pen, Military code, and a file, in preparation for the talk with the night witch.

"You'll also have to talk to Eila at some point." Mio added. Minna nodded slowly.

"I just don't understand how I didn't see if with my magic... I could've stopped it in time and caught the culprit." Minna was blaming herself for the accident. Even though she had made the rules clear, she didn't understand why somebody would go out of their way just to do it to one of her witches.

Mio took a step forward to comfort her "Minna..."

But Minna ignored her action and stood up.

Minna led the way to the door leading out of her office "Yes... Anyway let's get going."

The two witches made their way through the hallways, past all the bedroom doors, past the dining hall, to the infirmary. To their surprise, outside the door, the other seven witches of their squadron were sat outside. All of them looked miserable.

"I guess they've found out what had happened." Minna thought to herself. Next to Perrine's feet, a bouquet of flowers lay. The blonde jumped up as she saw the commander approaching, holding the flowers in one hand.

"Um... Please give these to her. And tell her we're sorry..." Perrine stuttered and thrust the bunch into the majors hand, before sitting back down. The major almost dropped them in surprise. Minna gave them a long, hard look, for deciding to take action. When she spoke, her voice had no authority lacing it like usual, and was more motherly than anything.

"Girls, please go to your rooms or do some training. Don't sit out here." Minna told them softly and quietly, so the victim inside the room didn't hear them outside. Slowly, the girls began to rise, starting with Barkhorn, and ending with Lucchini. The twintailed girl didn't fully understand what had gone on, but she knew that it wasn't good. Minna watched them disappear one by one down the hallway, some dragging their feet, others slouching with dropping heads. Mio nudged Minna slightly and they entered. The room was rather bright, the lights were on and all the curtains were open with the sun was blazing through.

The curtains and been drawn around one of the beds, clearly for privacy reasons, but as Minna could see nobody about, she pulled it back slightly. Lay on the bed was Eila. The blonde was a mess, hair mattered, eyes bloodshot and darting around as if she expected something to jump out at her. She quivered and shook on the bed, she was only wearing a white hospital gown, so she could've been cold, but Minna knew it was fright that had done this to her. Eila's uniform had been put to one side outside of the bed cubicle, it was torn and stained, obviously not usable, but evidence.

Eila jumped when the commander entered, and pressed herself closer to Sanya, whimpering into the chest of the Silver haired girl. This was a side to Eila that nobody had ever seen before, but then, this kind of thing had never happened to her before. Sanya too was upset about the situation, and despite not wanting to push Eila, the Orussian kept a firm grip on her lover. In a soft voice Minna spoke to Sanya.

"Where is Marie?" Marie was the doctor who was stationed in the 501st's infirmary for most of the time. She was well acquainted with the whole squadron, and had health records of each of them. Sanya pointed to the small office across the room, as she did so the tall nurse emerged from the room. One hand supported a file clasped to her chest, the other held a small tub of cream. She frowned as she saw the witches.

"Ah Commander Wilcke. I need to talk to you," she said. Minna wasn't surprised by this at all and had almost expected it to happen.

"I had a feeling you would. Mio keep an eye on them," Minna the pulled the curtain back and exited the cubicle. Marie took a seat in one corner of the room, and pulled another up for the commander to sit on. She sighed and took a deep breath before starting.

"She's in rather bad shape, emotionally and physically, "

"I can tell," Minna said dryly, itching to get to the important things.

"But, she isn't letting me treat her injuries. When she first came in, she was unconscious so I checked her over, and when I came to apply some medicines and cream she woke up and started panicking. Flying Officer Litvyak has been a huge help." Marie finished.

Minna hesitated for a second, deep in thought, "Have you tried having Sanya checking Eila?" She suggested. Marie nodded.

"Yes. Juutilainen-San wouldn't let her do it either. She won't look either us in the eyes yet..."

"I'm going to need a full report on her injuries, try your hardest to take a look or remember what they were like, please Marie." Minna stood up and pushed her chair to one side. " I'm going to talk with Sanya." She said simply headed back towards the curtain.

Sanya didn't want to think or talk about what had happened to Eila at all. She had outright refused to leave the room, even after Minna had ordered her multiple times. There were two reasons, the first one was that she couldn't leave Eila. After the traumatising experience she went through, leaving her alone would be the worst thing to do. The blonde still shook subconsciously and her knuckles were white from gripping onto Sanya's sleeve so hard. And to add onto all the problems with the Suomi, she hadn't eaten all day, and the idea of sleep was rejected immediately after Marie had suggested it. The second reason was that Sanya just wanted to forget about it. Of course she wanted the detestable culprit to be found, but she couldn't help but thinking that the accident was her fault. She should've made Eila go to bed instead of sleeping in the hangar, in wait for the Orussian witch.

Because of the circumstances, Sanya had been the first to find Eila. It was when she was returning from night patrol, with the sun chasing darkness along the horizon. Sanya had carefully packed her equipment away, yawning silently as she did so, and padded towards the door. The silver haired girl couldn't see Eila anywhere, even though the Suomi said she would wait up in the hangar. Just as she opened the door, Sanya thought she heard a whimper. At first she thought it was just her tiredness kicking in again and continued to leave, but she heard it again. The sound was clearly human, yet it sounded so strange. Sanya wondered around for a bit, a little frightened of what, or who, the noise could be. It was when she turned to the dark corner of the hangar, a horrible sight met her eyes.

There was a body.

As Sanya edged closer, the body let out a whimper and a small cry. Shock and dread filled all corners of Sanya's heart as she realised who it was.

Eila.

Eila's white shirt was hanging off her limp body, popped buttons littered the floor around her. Her jacket had been thoughtlessly torn off and ditched to the side, there were clear tears in the shoulders and the seams were split in multiple places. The blue belt that Eila usually wore around her waist was still there, but it had been tightened up, so the blue leather dug into Eila's pale skin, and drawn blood in some places.

Tarot cards, Eila's favourite deck, were strewn everywhere like confetti at a event. Only this wasn't an event, it was a nightmare.

The lose fitting blue bra which the Suomi usually wore hadn't even been taken off; it was simply tugged downward so the material stretched and exposed Eila's pale breasts. They weren't so pale when Sanya had found them however. The once beautiful orbs were many shades of black, blue and purple because of serious bruising, and Eila's nipple was cut slightly, with dried blood crusted around the tip.

As Sanya's eyes lowered down her lovers body, she could only stand frozen with horror as she was starting to put two and two together.

Eila's leggings were pulled right down to her ankles, along with a pair of bloodstained panties. The ace was lay in a puddle, mixed with juices of different types and blood. It has almost completely dried up though. Even though it was hard to see in the dark corner, Sanya could tell her lover was bruised and bloody all over, especially her rear and core. Sanya let out a startled scream. It was becoming clear what happened, and after getting over the initial shock, Sanya was horrified. She dropped to her knees in dispair.

"Eila..." She whispered, her voice hoarse and chocked with emotion.

"EILA!" Her scream was more frantic and desperate this time. Sanya ignored the mess her lover was in and embraced Eila's head and upper body. In an attempt to cover Eila's torso, Sanya pulled her shirt over her head and placed in on top on the Suomos girl, covering her breasts and stomach. Eila moaned in pain as she heard Sanya scream her name.

Sanya stroked Eila's damp hair soothingly, "It's okay I'm here"

Sanya sounded a lot calmer than she felt. Inside her heart was leaping a round in her rib cage and her breathing was fast.

"Eila... Stay here... I'm going to fetch-"

Eila let out a low wail and reached out to Sanya. Sanya saw that Eila's hands were shaky yet had no doubts about what she wanted to do. Sanya took Eila's hands in her own.

"Eila please. You need help," with that Sanya stood, and ran back to the hangar door. She stood in the doorway, with Eila in the corner of her eye, and let out an almighty scream for help.

She was lucky Major Sakamoto was returning to her own quarters after spending a night in Minna's room, and heard the Orussian's scream for help.

[LINEBREAK]

It had been a long afternoon for Minna. She had been switching between her office and the infirmary to do paperwork and check on Eila. Each time she had entered the room, Eila and Sanya had been exactly the same; Eila snuggled into Sanya's chest with the Orussian girl cradling her head. But neither of them had been asleep. According Marie, they had been awake all day, making it nearly 24 hours since Sanya had slept, eaten or refreshed herself. Minna had tried asking Sanya about how Eila was before and after she had done her night patrol, but nothing was said. Food had been offered to the couple multiple times, but each time they declined. Well Sanya declined, and Eila just wouldn't touch the food. Mio was supposed to be bringing the evening meal down, Eila's drugged with sleeping pills as to get her to sleep for a while, so that Sanya could leave and catch up with her health issues, eg, food, drink, bathing ect ect... Well that was if they could get Eila to eat, but it was worth a shot. Minna turned the corner, almost bumping into the major and she strolled along.

"Ah, Mio..." Minna greeted the Fuso witch. Mio gave her a smile and nodded.

"Just taking this to Eila and Sanya." She gestured at the tray.

"I'll come with you." Minna led the way; opening doors and whatnot for the Major. Once at the infirmary wing, they quietly entered, as loud noises scared Eila in her present state. Marie had the sleeping pills prepared and crushed up, ready to be sprinkled on Eila soup. The soup was a Suomos dish, it was made in hope that it might remind Eila of home and she would eat it. Minna drew the curtain back a bit, two pairs of eyes flashed at her.

"We've brought some dinner for you two." The commander said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Sanya said. Minna sighed and pulled the curtain back a little further so that Mio could bring the tray in.

"Even if you don't eat Sanya, try and get Eila to, okay?" Mio placed the tray down in front of the two. The soup look and tasted delicious, aside Minna, the rest of the 501st had eaten it a little earlier, and they all commented on how good it was. Eila didn't react to the food at all, but Sanya was looking out of the corner of her eye.

"Eila" Marie went and stood next to the patient. "If you don't eat this, we will have to inject you with the nutrients you need, and if you continue to refuse food, we will have to tubefeed you until you start eating again."

Eila didn't react to the words the doctor said, but Sanya whispered something in her ear. Slowly, the Suomi turned away from Sanya's chest and moved back against the pillows, so a sitting position was achieved. Minna was definitely surprised that Eila had reacted to well to Sanya. Marie took the drugged soup in her hands and attempted to feed it to Eila. When she didn't accept the soup, Sanya was given the bowl and spoon, and so she fed Eila. The two witches and the doctor stepped out of the cubicle for a second to let them eat in peace.

"When she's asleep, have a good check over her body, and administrate any creams or medicines," Minna told Marie quietly, who nodded in agreement. When the re-entered the cubicle, they were surprised to see that Eila was already asleep. They expected it to be at least five minutes before the drugs would start kicking in. Sanya was still awake however. She was still holding the bowl, but her other hand stroked Eila's head.

"Sanya, you can take a break for a bit, take a bath and whatnot," Minna suggested. Sanya was originally going to refuse, as she didn't want Eila to wake up without her being there, but Minna explained what had been done,

"We drugged her soup, she's going to sleep for a few hours so you can stretch your legs for bit,"

"Will you fetch me if she wakes up?" The Orussian questioned. Minna glanced at Mio briefly before answering.

"Of course."

With that, Sanya stood up, her legs slightly wobbly after being down for so long. Minna offered her shoulder and arm for Sanya to lean on and support herself with. Marie pulled a seat up to Eila's bed and put her files next to the flowers that Perrine brought. Sanya gave Eila one last longing look. Eila's face was pale, and dark rings circled her eyes. Her lips weren't as swollen and they were earlier, but still puffed out slightly.

[LINEBREAK]

"Sanyan!" Erica squealed and latched onto her friend's naked body. Sanya was sat on a stool, and had just started cleaning her body.

"Ah... Erica..." Sanya greeted the blonde with a small smile.

"Want me to do your back?" Without waiting for an answer Erica grabbed the lotion and began lathering it into the pale skin of the Orussian. Grinning she grabbed the unsuspecting Sanya's breasts. The Orussian yelped and tried to resist.

"Erica! Stop harassing Sanya!"

Erica looked up slightly, lowering her hands. Gertrud was stood up in the bath, water rippling around her muscly thigh, hands on her hips and looking deadly serious. Reluctantly, Erica refrained from groping Sanya, and the younger girl breathed in relief.

After rinsing the soap from her body, Sanya climbed into the bath. She didn't plan on staying long, as Eila could wake up any minute and want her, but just enough to have a quick relax. The bath itself wasn't very full, only Erica, Gertrud and Shirley were bathing, along with Sanya. Not a lot was said between the group, and silence was a natural thing between them, aside from Gertrud's occasional poke at Erica about discipline. Being honest however, the other three were dying to ask how Eila was. Gertrud had seen herself the state Eila was in when she had been discovered by Sanya. The Karlslandian had keen hearing, and had heard Sanya's cry for help for, her quarters. Gertrud hadn't dressed herself, all she could think of was helping her comrade.

Gertrud treated Sanya a little differently from the rest of the 501st, her quiet nature and peaceful personality made her the perfect little sister, and if Eila didn't already, Gertrud would have surely claimed the Orussian for herself. But as it stands, Eila and Sanya are lovers, therefore Sanya is Eila's and Eila's alone.

Gertrud's expression upon entering the hangar was just utter shock. Her mouth swung open freely and her pupils were small, but still picking up every detail about the motionless body. Of course her shock and horror was nothing compared to what Sanya was feeling, and most of Eila's body was covered by a clean white shirt and a jacket leaving only a little on view to the Karlslandian.

Next to Eila, Sanya was sat shirtless, her pale skin almost glowing in the early hours of the morning, but her face remained grim. Even though she was shivering, Sanya didn't seem to notice the cold, or simply ignored it. The major was also knelt down next to Eila, and she too was shirtless, or jacket-less anyway. She had removed her jacket and had put it atop of Sanya's shirt, keeping Eila warm. Or trying to anyway. Once the scene had settled into Gertrud's head, she heard Sakamoto yelling at her. At first nothing went in, but after repeated yelling, she got the message.

In the end it was Erica who asked the killer question.

"How's Eila doing?"

Everybody held their breath. Not a single soul dared to breath, out of fear of Sanya's reaction. Sanya avoided the gaze of all those in the bath. She lowered her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Gertrud jumped up and waved her arms around frantically, "You don't have to answer if you-!"

"It's fine," Sanya interrupted, causing looks of surprised to be passed around the room. With a shaky voice, she continued, "She's not doing so good... She ate, but unwilling... She-she's so bruised..." Sanya trailed off unwilling to continue. Before she even had a chance to breathe properly, she was pulled into an embrace. Sanya was almost smothered to death by the most humongous pair of breasts on the entire base... Shirley smiled down at the tiny Orussian in her arms, well, more in her her chest than anything. Sanya let out a sob, and buried her face deeper into Shirley's chest, trying to hide her face from the world.

"It's going to be okay Sanya." Shirley stroked Sanya's head. Shirley's hugs were more comforting than Sanya expected, so she remained put, hoping that all her troubles would disappear if she kept herself in Shirley's arms. It was rather surprising to get a hug from the Liberion though, as Sanya was a night witch, the only person she really interacted with on base was Eila, even though she still considered all of the 501st her friends. As the minutes passed, Sanya's hands slacked a little and her body became heavier on Shirley.

"...I think she's asleep." The ginger witch eventually said, causing Gertrud and Erica to raise their heads.

"Let's get out then. Don't wake her." Gertrud warned as she pulled herself over the edge of the bath. Shirley nodded dully, rising to walk up the shallow stairs out of the bath.

[LINEBREAK]

No sun shone through the curtains of the infirmary, mainly because it was covered by clouds, not actually making it possible for the sun to be seen. But it didn't matter anyway, all the rain did was add to the miserable mood the 501st joint fighter wing was feeling.

After Sanya had fallen asleep the previous night, Shirley had taken it upon herself to dry Sanya and take her back to the infirmary. Instead of dressing the Orussian, Shirley had simply wrapped her in a dry blanket and carried her back in loving arms. Gertrud had brought some clean clothes along, and left them on the nightstand, ready for when Sanya woke up the next day.

All had gone well with the tests too, Maria had a full report of all external injuries on Eila, and had managed to apply and treat some of the serious wounds. Eila herself had remained alseep, but nightmares were haunting her, and she moaned and groaned the entire time. The face of the Suomos girl had changed throughout the course of the examination, but it all had the same meaning; She was in pain.

Sanya had also stayed asleep since being brought in from the bath. Sanya was a natural silent sleeper, but every now and then she would twitch in her sleep or talk a little, and Maria made note of this.

When Sanya woke, the room was dark and the curtains were drawn around the bed, making a small private cube for her and Eila. If they weren't alone, Sanya would've immediately reached for her clothes and begin dressing herself, but since it was just her and Eila, Sanya didn't bother. The Orussian sat up and let the cover fall away from her body, revealing her small breasts. Sadly, Sanya looked down at Eila's face. It pained Sanya to see her lover hurting so much, but there was nothing she could do except be there for Eila, which she was already doing. Eila was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed red and hands balled up into fists, as if she was ready to fight an enemy. Even though Sanya wore nothing, Eila still had her hospital gown on.

After snapping out of her daze, Sanya realised that the bed was damp.

'It's just sweat' Sanya reassured herself in a slightly panicked manner, and tore the covers of the bed back, to reveal a large wet patch where Eila lay, that had spread slightly to Sanya's side of the small bed. Sanya felt a pain stab straight through her heart when she saw the mess Eila was in. Eila's gown was darkened in patches, obviously from where she had peed herself. Sanya sat still for a moment, unsure of what to do, until there was a click and the infirmary lit up. The sound of heels tapped across the room and approached the curtain, Maria quietly stuck her head in and looked rather surprised when she saw Sanya sat up in bed. The nurses eyes trailed down the body of Sanya and then to the damp patch on the bed.

"Sanya-San?"

Sanya looked away, even though the wet bed wasn't her, it was still embarrassing. Maria's gaze softened when she saw Sanya's shy face.

"Hey, it's okay. After what she's suffered its understandable something like this would happen. Lets get her out of bed and cleaned up." Maria suggested softly, and Sanya nodded in agreement. Maria left the cubicle to get some clean sheets and towels, while Sanya took the task of waking Eila.

"Eila..." Sanya gently shook her sleeping girlfriend. Eila let out a groan and slowly opened her dull eyes. The first thing she saw was Sanya's concerned face looking over her.

"Sanya..." She whispered hoarsely. Then tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'msorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!" Eila cried out, and Sanya was taken aback.

"It was my fault!" Eila screamed, plummeting her fists into the wet bed. Sanya tried to grab Eila's hands, but Eila kept screaming, causing disruption and for Maria to come running back in.

"Juutilainen-San!" She exclaimed and tried to lie Eila back down, but the Suomi kept screaming. Sanya attempted to embrace Eila, but her lover was just thrashing around too much. Sanya began to cry whilst restraining Eila.

"Eila please!" She sobbed. The tears seemed to have an effect on Eila. She stopped and stared at Sanya. Sanya tried to lean in and hug Eila, but she wanted to be alone,and made that very clear. She pushed Sanya back, leaving the Orussian even more upset.

"I'm sorry Sanya..." Eila stuttered with a hoarse voice. "I-I-I betrayed you..."

"Eila! You would never betray me! I know that!" Sanya cried out, pulling Eila into fierce hug. Eila stiffened up in the hug.

Maria watched the scene with a grim look on her face.

"Sanya-San, please can you try to persuade Juutilainen-San to move to that bed," Maria pointed with a finger at the bed next to the one currently inhabited by the couple, only a mere few steps away. " I need to change the bedding."

While Maria left to get fresh covers, Sanya tried to get Eila to move. She didn't want to try immediately because the dirty blonde was gripping her with all of her strength, her toned arms wrapping round Sanya's slim waist; even just getting the Suomi on her feet would be difficult.

But Sanya still tried.

"Eila... Eila... Please listen to me..." Sanya mumbled gently into Elia's ear. Eila did provide much of a response: she remained nuzzled into Sanya.

"Eila... Please... I need you to sit up," Sanya used her slim fingers to grip round her girlfriends wrists and pried them off herself. Eila whimpered when the contact was lost and looked up into Sanya's eyes.


End file.
